Wing of Words
Wing of Words is the fourth and the last opening theme for the original release of Gundam Seed Destiny. The song is available in single and re-released in album fo(u)r. The song was sung by CHEMISTRY. Track Listing Single Regular Edition #Wings of Words #Change The World #Wings of Words (alas de palabras) #Wings of Words (Instrumental) Limited Edition #Wing of Words #Washi wo Shimin Kyuujou ni Tsuretette. (わしを市民球場に連れてって。) #BUGSY NIGHT Feat. DABO #Change the World Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Nagusamenagara fukinshin dakedo Nai teru kao mo kirei de aseru yo Tomodachi no kyori sukoshi chidjimetara Kimi wa itoshii kowaremonodatta Kujikezu yume wo miru koto wa Jibun to tatakat'teru koto wa Higoto ni fueru surikizu wo Jiman shite mo ii kurai sa Sora wa tobenaikedo tsubasanara ageyou Sore wa "mou hitori janai" to Kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba Don'na Peshimisuto mo koi wo shite kawaru Eranda michi ga moshi ikitomarinara soko de Mayoeba ii "Kagen no tsuki ga Naifu no you dane" Sou iinagara Dejavu kanjiteru Yokan to tomadoi no naka de Hitomi wa kimiwosagashiteta Futari janai to hirakanai Tobira ga aru kono sekai de Sora wa tobenaikedo tsubasanara aru no sa Sore wa futo fureta shisen de Kimi ga sasayai teta Shigunaru Itsuka Riarisuto wa shounen ni modoru Sono toki boku wa kimi no tame ni don'na yume wo Miru nodarou Naze ka tagai no tsubasa wo motte Bokura wa umarete kita Mirai e to mukau tame ni You Know Love Has A Gift The Wings Of Words... Sora wa tobenaikedo tsubasanara ageyou Sore wa "mou hitori janai" to Kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba Don'na Peshimisuto mo koi wo shite kawaru Eranda michi ga moshi ikidomarinara soko de Mayoeba ii |-| Kanji= 慰めながら 不謹慎だけど 泣いてる顔も綺麗でアセるよ 友達の距離 少し縮めたら 君は愛しいコワレモノだった 挫けず夢を見ることは 自分と戦ってること 日毎に増える擦り傷を 自慢してもいいくらいさ 空は飛べないけど 翼ならあげよう それは「もうひとりじゃない」と 君の孤独剥がす言葉 どんな悲観論者ペシミストも 恋をして変わる 選んだ道がもし行き止まりならそこで 迷えばいい 「下限の月がナイフのようだね」 そういいながらデジャヴ感じてる 予感と戸惑いの中で 瞳は君を探してた 二人じゃないと開かない 扉があるこの世界で 空は飛べないけど 翼ならあるのさ それはふと触れた視線で 君が囁いてた暗号シグナル いつか現実主義者リアリストは 少年に戻る そのとき僕は君のためにどんな夢を 見るのだろう なぜか互いの翼を持って 僕らは生まれてきた 未来へと向かうために You know love has a gift The Wings of Words... 空は飛べないけど 翼ならあげよう それは「もうひとりじゃない」と 君の孤独剥がす言葉 どんな悲観論者ペシミストも 恋をして変わる 選んだ道がもし行き止まりならそこで 迷えばいい |-| English= I know I am foolhardy when I comfort you, But your tear-filled face is too beautiful and I can't help it We became just a bit closer than friends, And you were my beloved treasure To have an unbroken dream Is to be fighting with oneself I've fought enough to be proud of my wounds That accumulate with each day Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings. They will say, "You're not alone anymore", And the words will tear off your loneliness Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed If the path you have choosen reaches a dead end, Then why not lose yourself there "The waning moon looks like a knife" I felt a sense of deja vu as you said that In the mids of premonitions and confusion, I was looking for your eyes In this world, where some doors Can only be opened with two people Though I cannot fly to the skies, I do have wings That's your whispered password for me, When our eyes met each other unexpectedly Someday the realist will return to the boy, When that happens what will My dream for you be like For some reason, we were borne With each other's wings In order to face the future, You know love has a gift The Wings of Words... Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings They will say, "You're not alone anymore", And the words will tear off your loneliness Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end, Then why not lose yourself there Notes & Trivia *The part in the TV opening with Shinn running could be a nod to Kou Uraki running in The Winner, the first opening to 0083: Stardust Memory. Category:Songs